jpogfandomcom-20200214-history
Twister
Twisters are the most disastrous events that could ever happen to one's park, even worse than a carnivore breakout. Their nature is almost unpredictable, and usually occur at specific times in each season, but not very often to consider it's destructive force game breaking at all. Sometimes it takes at least an entire year in-game before a twister actually strikes, sometimes sooner, or sometimes later than that. Most of the times, however, a twister will rarely occur at all, but when one does occur very early in a new game, it can be very devastating and hard to repair structures to the point restarting may be the only option due to the low amount of starting money. Sometimes you can get all the way to a 5-Star park and never see a single twister. Dealing with a Twister Keep an eye on Weather Reports, because the appearance of a Twister comes two in-game months in advance. If you do not have Visitor Shelters at this point in time, it may be best to close the park, as fatalities can cause you to lose money quickly. Not only is the Twister itself dangerous, but if any carnivores survive and their enclosures just so happen to get parts of the fencing destroyed in the Twister's path, it would be very difficult to contain the Carnivores again without retiring them. Although Fences can be destroyed with Visitors and Dinosaurs being able to be killed by one, buildings tend to survive for the most part, except be extremely damaged in the process so that only repairs are necessary instead of replacing them altogether. As soon as the Twister begins to head towards the park put the park on Emergency Mode IMMEDIATELY so that visitors can head towards the Visitor Shelters, and be sure there are plenty of Visitor Shelters for the amount of visitors in the park at that time. Also, activating Emergency Mode does not result in fatality fines or loss of star rating. A Twister can move very fast, so immediate action must be taken to avoid too many fatalities. The Twisters also seem to go in a specific path across the island, and if this path can be noted, then a majority of the park can be put out of the way and may not suffer any damage or loss of lives at all, though this is easier said than done. For those who prefer to cheat The PC Version code for getting rid of a twister is (Left, Right, then quickly press +, and ). This code, despite what it may suggest, does NOT disable Twisters. Instead, as soon as a Twister occurs, this code is used to have the Twister disappeared before it causes any damage, which can be confusing to those wondering the exact effect of the code. For those who are trying to mess up a sibling's save file on the other hand, can summon a twister by (Left, Up, Right, Down, and ) for the PC Version. The codes function the same way in the PS2 and Xbox Versions. The home console version codes are: PS2 Version: No Twisters: (Hold L1 and R1. Tap Left, Right. Let go of L1 and R1. Tap L1 and R1 simultaneously). Dial-A-Twister: (Left, Up, Right, Down. Simultaneously tap L1 and R1. Performed in a similar manor to the PC Version Code). Xbox Version: No Twisters: (Hold L + R, Left, Right, release L + R, and then Press L + R again). Dial-A-Twister: (Left, Up, Right, Down, and L + R).djdiudidjd fbdsbsisiejejsdhd Trivia *When zoomed in close to the ground, the twister appears more different than it does when fully zoomed out, being more like a simplistic 3D Model compared to the more realistic shape it is when zoomed out. *It's possible twisters can ground Balloon Rides like the lightning, but the chances of this actually happening is rather low. Category:Disasters